


Atlas is a strange name for a Heracross

by TurtwigWithDrip



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Worm spoilers, One Shot, Pokemon, Post-Golden Morning (Parahumans), Post-Pokemon Black & White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtwigWithDrip/pseuds/TurtwigWithDrip
Summary: The champion life lacks excitement.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Atlas is a strange name for a Heracross

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic. Please don't leave, or do that's also fine. 
> 
> Knowledge of neither series is required, but it is recommended. Especially Worm, please read it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any spelling or grammar corrections in the comments. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

As the newly crowned champion of the Unova region, Hilbert felt that he was well travelled and fairly used to the unordinary. Something unordinary was exactly what brought him here, back to Nacrene City. 

Hilbert hadn’t been through Nacrene City since the acquisition of his second badge against Lenora. If everything went according to plan he probably wouldn’t have stopped on his voyage back home to Nuvema. After obtaining the greatest honor that a Pokemon trainer could achieve there was very little preventing him from visiting his mother. 

Unfortunately as plans often do his voyage had been sent askew. At first nothing seemed amiss, Pinwheel Forest was as monotonous as the first time around. Not to mention that the wild Pokemon no longer posed a challenge. For some reason no trainers would challenge him nor accept his offer of a battle. That may have had something to do with the pseudo thunder god now fastened tightly to his belt. 

Anyways, his concern stemmed from those very wild Pokemon, more specifically the apparent lack of bug type Pokemon. Surprising because in the Pokemon world bug types are almost as universal as aspiring trainers with daddy issues. Naturally Hilbert asked passing trainers about their disappearance. Of course, he received the usual responses of reverence and profuse thanks for saving the region from a hostile takeover via a terrorist organization. Save the world once, and they never let you forget it. Among his numerous fans he received a troubling response. 

“Excuse me, might you know what happened to the bug Pokemon in this area?” 

“She went that way” responded the Poke Mart clerk, pointing towards Nacrene. 

No matter how ominous that response may have sounded, it was made all the worse by the young lad promptly booking it in the other direction. 

Since the fall of Team Plasma and the disappearance of that coward Ghetsis, Hilbert’s life had lacked excitement. You would not believe how much paperwork champions have to pen through. So against his better judgment, Hilbert entered the Pokemon Center upon arriving in Nacrene. 

The Pokemon Center was unusually empty.

Aside from Nurse Joy whom he was pretty sure had not left this building since her birth, there were only a few patrons. A hiker deep in conversation with his Geodude, a young woman with a book in one hand, and someone he recalled was a gym trainer. 

As he passed all six of his Pokeballs over the counter Nurse Joy didn’t even seem to register his presence. Now Hilbert didn’t consider himself vain but on that very same counter were brochures for the Unova region with his face and team plastered all over the front. Curse Bianca and Cheren for signing him up for that inane photo shoot. Symbol of inspiration or something like that. 

He found a seat, there were many, a couple tables away from the young woman. Amidst typing out an apology for being late to his mother, something caught his eye. 

Amidst her long black hair was a yellow arachnid Pokemon, it stood quite still, surprising for an electric type. As soon as he took a step towards her she put her book down, not meeting his gaze. 

“You seem to have a Joltik in your hair.”

“It’s one of mine” she replied.

“One of your Pokemon? Or one of your Joltik?”

Her silence was telling. Besides her disinterest with the bug in her hair, Hilbert began to notice some other odd details. Despite now being in what he would consider a conversation she was still staring at the cover of her book on the table. A dedication to bugs was reinforced by her caprice-like armor on her clothing. Most jarring however was the reason that she was holding her book with one hand, she only had one arm. 

“Hello, my name is Hilbert.”

She glanced up. 

“Taylor, Taylor Hebert.”

Something about her was unsettling, unnatural, she spoke normally but her demeanor was indifferent and absent. As if she was focused on countless other things, all with great urgency. 

Hilbert composed himself before he spoke “Would you happen to know where the bug Pokemon in Pinwheel Forest went?”

“No.” 

“Would you care for a battl--”

It was at that moment that the hiker’s conversation reached a crescendo “and at that moment you will finally become… an EARTH SHATTERING GOLEM.” The Geodude was unimpressed. 

Hilbert had never seen someone's head turn as fast as Taylor’s did. Perhaps the noise had startled her, he doubted that was the case. Taylor shook her head and turned back to Hilbert. 

“Again, no. I would however appreciate it if you could tell me where you all buy those red and white Tinker-tech capsules.”

At this he was startled, even the most cultish of Team Plasma knew what Pokeballs were. “Pokeballs? Right at that counter over there…. Ah the clerk is gone…” It all fell into place and Hilbert wanted NONE of it. 

Amidst his revelation Taylor began to leave the building. 

Hilbert tried to form a sentence, but apparently he didn’t need to. A veritable swarm of bug Pokemon of all varieties began to pour out of the backroom, a dazed intern watching them go. Hundreds of Pokemon perhaps thousands, from a horde of Venipede to a menacing Scyther made their way through the Center. One second away from sending out Zekrom inside a building, Hilbert rethought his life choices. Fortunately the bugs seemed to be heading towards the door following Taylor Hebert to sow chaos in whatever unsuspecting town she wandered into next. 

That was the story of how Hilbert, Unovian champion, living legend, and highest authority in the land walked the other way. Perhaps N was right, because at this moment he wanted nothing to do with Pokemon, bug Pokemon in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of renaming this fic "Hilbert and Hebert."


End file.
